PR, Fangirling, dan Mimpi Menjadi Kenyataan
by Tsukkika Fleur
Summary: Kisah dua remaja labil yang berusaha menghadapi kenyataan bahwa esok sudah tanggal 5 Januari 2015.


**PR, Fangirling, dan Mimpi Menjadi Kenyataan**

.

PR, Fangirling, dan Mimpi Menjadi Kenyataan by Tsukkika Fleur

Shingeki no Kyojin by Hajime Isayama

Warning inside! Hoho(?)

_based on true story dengan sedikit edit-edit di dalamnya xD_

_._

_RnR!_

_._

_Happy Reading~_

* * *

Aku menghela napas keras. Kedua mataku terpicing masam dan membentuk ribuan pisau imajiner untuk menguliti buku mungil yang terhampar di hadapanku. Belum cukup dengan hawa dingin yang begitu menggigit anggota gerak bagian bawahku, sorotan lampu belajar yang harusnya membuat semakin fokus malah membuatku mengantuk. Sial!

Aku memangku kepalaku dengan tangan kiri dan mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpen gel milikku frustasi. Apa yang harus kutulis? Argh!

Minta bantuan? Ah kurasa tidak akan mungkin.

Kenapa?

.

.

"KYAAA! OH MAI GAT!"

.

.

Itu tuh alasannya. Pelampiasan untuk hari esok.

.

.

"RIVAILLE HEICHOU!"

.

.

Seakan meledek kepada kesengsaraanku akibat buku kecil yang telah kukuliti tadi, ia malah fangirlingan dengan bahagia di atas ranjangnya.

Dan lebih kerennya lagi, ia fangirlingan karena Rivaille.

Iya. Rivaille yang memiliki poni belah kiri yang nyerempet ke tengah, rambut pada bagian bawahnya botak, plus muka sangar, plus tinggi di bawah rata-rata.

Ups.

O-o-oke… Aku minta maaf kepada kalian karena penjelasan absurd di atas…

Pekikan kecil dan bunyi napas tertahan silih berganti memenuhi ruangan. Kurang kejam apa? Aku bertempur dengan PR yang cukup lama terkubur oleh segudang kemalasan dan ia malah asyik fangirlingan dengan laptopnya.

Tega!

Ia tega!

Andai ia tahu bahwa teriakan-teriakannya itu membuatku terangsang untuk segera membuka laptop dan mencari-cari sosok Akashi Seijuurou dari fandom sebelah.

Namun buku kecil beserta halaman-halaman kosong ini telah menjadi tembok besar yang menghalangi kami berdua. Sebagai seseorang pengidap hubungan berstastus LDR, aku sudah terbiasa, kok. Hanya saja terkadang aku seperti ingin mati dibuatnya.

Lupakan soal si merah, lupakan heichou, lupakan ia yang sedang fangirlingan.

Fokus kepada PR.

Aku bersungut, pikiranku mentok. Kurasa aku terkena Writer's Block.

"Oi…"

"Huh?" Ia menekan touch pad untuk mem-pause anime bunuh-bunuh titan yang sedang ditonton olehnya sedari tadi, "Kenapa?"

"Gue harus nulis apa untuk tanggal 25?"

Ia diam. Dan aku menunggu.

"Udah ditulis belom?"

"Yang mana?"

"Ulang tahun Heichou kesayangan gue lah. Apalagi emang?"

.

.

"Fix gue lupa!"

"Huu giliran ultahnya Sei-kun aja diinget!"

"Iyalah. Itu kan doi gue. Pasti gue tulislah."

Setelah mendengus, ia kembali menonton—beserta fangirlingan tentu—dan aku menggoreskan ujung pulpen gel-ku dengan cepat. Menulis "Happy Birthday, Heichou!" beserta emot-emot yang terlalu berlebihan disertai wish agar cepat tinggi pada tahun ini.

Sengaja atau tidak disengaja, diam-diam aku berterima kasih padanya karena telah membantuku untuk menyelesaikan menulis diary untuk tanggal 25 Desember 2014.

* * *

Tas? Cek. Buku? Cek. Topi? Cek. Seragam? Cek. Tempat pensil? Cek. Oke, sudah beres.

Aku sudah melakukan ritual malamku dan kini aku sedang mencari posisi ternyaman dalam balutan selimut tipisku di tengah malam yang dingin ini. Bersiap untuk pergi kea lam bawah sadar yang sepertinya indah.

Ia yang berbaring di sebelahku belum memejamkan matanya saat aku melirik ke arahnya. Dia sedang apa, coba?

"Weh."

"Huh?"

"Lu ngapain?" Akhirnya aku bertanya karena rasa penasaran yang tingginya ¾ mati.

Dengan lugunya dia mengatakan, "Besok kita sekolah ya?"

Krik.

"Iyelah. Yekale."

"Masih pengen libur gue…"

"… Emangnya gue kaga?"

"Gue biasanya tidur jam dua nih… Masa sekarang jam 11 udah tidur?"

"Gue biasanya jam tiga…."

"Siapa?"

"Gue."

"YANG NANYAA~~" sehabis itu ia tertawa terbahak.

"Tai lu."

"Eh…" Ia mengabaikanku ternyata.

"Apaan lagi?"

"Besok kira-kira Levi jemput gue ga ya?"

Spechless. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya barusan.

"Hello? Rumah kita deket dari sekolah lu okay? Ngapain dijemput-jemput segala."

"Yah kan siapa tau dia bakalan jemput gue…" sahutnya lagi sambil menunjukkan aura blink-blink penuh bunga-bunga di belakangnya.

Pasrah, "Okay. Dia jemput lu."

"Hehehe~"

"Terus nanti dia bawa mobil gitu? Terus bilang, 'Sayang cepetan nanti kamu telat, loh.'"

Napas tertahan terdengar dari sebelah kiriku.

"Dasar!" Aku menghela napas pelan, "Hati-hati dia om-om pedo."

"Enggaklah! Dia kan beda!" Padahal sudah ada bukti bahwa Eren yang jadi uhukukeuhuk si Levi adalah korban pedofilia dari sang uhuksemeuhuk yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Levi sendiri.

"Yaudah, ceritanya nanti Levi jadi guru di sekolah lu."

Napasnya kembali tercekat.

Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan 'bodoamat~~' lalu aku berbalik membelakanginya dan semakin merapat ke dalam selimutku, "Udeh tidur."

Bukannya tidur, ia malah meneruskan, "Semoga aja beneran."

Aku menulikan telingaku dan memaksa diriku untuk segera masuk ke alam mimpi.

* * *

Saat ia sedang memakai sepatu dan bersiap untuk berangkat perang pada hari pertama di semester genap ini, aku nyengir kepadanya.

"Pacar lu mana? Kok ga jemput?"

Ia menatapku sebal, "Bodo amat dah."

"Cie mimpi gajadi kenyataan~"

Dan aku berlari masuk ke dalam rumah sambil terbahak karena mataku melihatnya mengacungkan sneakers-nya kepadaku.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Alo~~ Ff pertama di fandom ini malah nistain si Levi xDD maafkan aku and yoroshiku? xDD

And review, please? ^^

_I'll apreciate it so much _

_._

**_Tsukkika F_**

**_(01/05/2015)_**


End file.
